gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Gray
Adam Gray '''is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. He is the younger childhood best friend of Lana Addison, often seen hanging with her. He made his debut in episode 1 of Season 2, High School Never Ends. Sue Sylvester often makes fun of him for his femenine demeanour. Most people assume he is gay, but Jaxon believe's he isn't. It is revealed that he was Nicole's secret admirer. She turns him down, but says she would like to be friends. In Season 3, Adam undergoes a transformation after finally maturing over the summer break, gaining the attention of girls around him and forming an unlikely friendship with Miles Larson, who attempts to help him win over Nicole Martin. Adam Gray was created by XxTaylorBellxx. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman. Background Biography Season 2 Adam first appears in High School Never Ends as Lana's best friend. He walks through the cafeteria next to Lana holding his lunch tray in his first apperance. In It's Britney, Bitch, he is seen in Coach Sue's office along with Natasha Leonard and Lana being insulted by Sue. Sue first insults him by calling him Justin Bieber, then she goes on to insulting Justin Bieber and him by telling him to "come out of the closet, Bieber." He peforms Don't Keep Me Waiting alongside Lana and Natasha. During Duets Deux, it is shown that Adam isn't a good dancer. Sue Sylvester makes Lana help Adam with his dance moves. He enters the New Directions duets competition as the partner to Sam Evans. In Mash It Up! Adam is seen in the beginning eating with the Femme Fatales. Later, he, along with the Femme Fatales, perform We Will Rock You/I Love Rock N' Roll/Beverly Hills for the mash up competition. In Yee-Haw, Adam is mentioned by Honey Berry while guessing who Nicole Martin's secret admirer could be. Nicole denies the possibly because of thinking that he is gay. Later, he performs Hell On Heels with the Femme Fatales. In Rhythm Nation, Adam reveals himself as Nicole Martin's secret admirer. They both settled on being friends. During Fear/Fearless, Adam and few other male members of the Cheerios danced during Jaxon's performance. During Snowed In, Adam, Natasha, and Chad went Christmas Carolling. One of the songs the trio does is Winter Wonderland. Adam is briefly seen in Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now where he hugs Lana and meets up with Natasha. Adam Gray joins the New Directions in Evan&B where he supposedly "replaces" Aldy Williams. In New Divide Adam first states that even though he has only been in Glee club for a week, he feels oppressed. Later in the conversation, Sue continues to refer to Adam as a little elf and that he probably poops rainbows when scared or excited. In the end Adam gets a lot of solo's in the New Directions group number New Divide (Song). In Hollywood Adam takes part in the group numbers of Hollywood with the New Directions, and Into the Groove with the Femme Fatales. Season 3 In Days of Gloryit is first said that over the summer, Adam had gotten taller and buffer. He is now getting looked at by ladies. Miles Larson comes to him and befriended him after Adam sang Mr. Know It All. Miles agreed to help Adam woe over Nicole. Miles then found out that Adam cuts himself, so he said he would only help him if he stopped cutting himself in which Adam agreed to. In Magic, Adam is first seen being made fun of by Sue with her rude gay elf jokes as she discovers in shock that he is now cool looking. Next, he is walking down the halls with Miles as he shows him how to have "swag". Later in a conversation between Honey and Nicole, Honey mentions about Adam now being cute and mature and that Nicole should go out with him. Finally, he is seen sitting on his bed in his room, taking a compass, and cutting himself. When Sue looks for co-captains of the Cheerios, Adam becomes one of the nominees in We Made It. He then does a try-out against James Holland for the kicker position on the football team, however James won. Later he walks alone and Lana comes up to him and cheers up his spirit. In the final scene, Adam walks up to the bulletin board to see the results of the Cheerios co-captain. He finds out that he and Ana Watson are now the co-captains. As he turns around to tell Nicole the good news, a jock slushies him. In Night Out, Adam is seen at various points in the episode backing up the New Directions. He partakez in the song Party In The U.S.A. with a good number of solos in the number. During Auditions Nicole is falling in love with Adam as she sings He Could Be The One. In the end, Lana sees Adam's cut and is shocked. Adam says it just comes from broken glass accidentally as Miles stays out of it biting his tongue. In Ghost (Episode) Adam went in a group consisting of himself, Lana, Wyatt, and Rose. Adam then went on to sing a duet with Lana, Self-Esteem In the end, Adam is helping move the chunk of concrete from the entrance of the mental hospital while singing Thriller with the group. Self-Esteem is a very Adam-centric episode. While walking down the hall, he passes the empty choir and sees Nicole sitting alone. He stops and walks in to join her. Adam comforts her as she tells him about how Dillon abuses her. Adam realized that the abuse that Nicole was letting happen was the same he was to himself. Adam then goes on to complement Nicole telling her she is perfect then singing Just The Way You Are to her. Adam then talks to Lana in the halls as Miles comes up exposing his scars to which Adam calls them a coping device to take away from the emotional pain. In Show Choir Showdown Adam takes part in Hand In My Pocket with Jaxon and Lana. In Freaky Monday Adam chose Lucas for his partner and watched in awe at Nicole during her sog Crazy. Adam tried to go after Nicole after someone mentioning hitting your partner, but Lana stopped him. Adam sang a big part of Unpretty. Adam comforts Nicole in Electric Feel. When Nicole is asked about the marks that Dillon Cregger had made on her, Adam stepped in and said his dancing caused it. In Miracle At McKinley, Adam and Nicole spend Christmas Eve together at Adams house because Nicole couldn't go to Dalton after what happened with Dillon. While at his house, Adam sings My Christmas List. It seemed as though everyone was showing up after Lana showed up after walking in a snow storm. Then her brother Wyatt, then Hallie. In Face Down Nicole goes to the hospital after being hurt and at school Adam protects her saying it was probably an accident even though he knew what it was. He then sings Never Again along with Miles. Adam, along with Evan and Miles, went to Dalton in search of Dillon. Adam, angry at not finding Dillon, sings The Rescue. In the song, he looked at pictures of Nicole and him as they were goofing off on Christmas Eve. He then called Nicole making sure she was alright. Later, Adam admitted to the Glee Club that he was head over heels in love with Nicole and then sang Broken. After he had sung to Nicole, he went over to her and told her that he loved her. She replied to him with a single kiss, their first kiss. In God Is A DJ Adam and Nicole talk about the kiss and what it means for them. Nicole told Adam to get help for his cutting cause she could never be with a cutter. Adam read Johns journal about him cutting himself. Adam later had an image/dream of John in his room and had a conversation with him. John tells Adam he has unfinished business with Nicole. All he wants is for her to be happy and she won't be until Adam stops cutting himself. After waking up he quickly went over to his cutting kit and threw it away. Later, Adam sits alone in Will's Spanish classroom as Nicole joins him. He tells her he is going to a rehabilitation program and Nicole tells him that they are the perfect match. They go on to sing M!ssunderztood, and then afterwords they kiss again in which Nicole then says that she loves him. In Idol Worship Adam admitted that his idols are Adam Lamber and Kelly Clarkson. He then sings This Love. In Be Our Guest, Adam and Nicole sang So This Is Love. Later, Miles and Adam were talking and Miles asked Adam if he and Nicole had had sex yet. Miles then tells Adam that he will help him lose his virginity. And then Miles goes on to sing I'll Make A Man Out Of You to Adam. In Retro Regionals, at Regionals Adam is upset after seeing Dillon in the crowd. He approaches Nicole and informs her about it. Adam said that he wouldnt punch Dillon so that he wouldnt get disqualified. Adam kissed Nicole on stage after Nicole's solo which angered Dillon. After Regionals ended, Adam found Dillon and punch him across the face stating that he had wanted to do that all night. Season 4 Personality Appearance Sexuality In season 2, many believe Adam is gay. However, Adam is straight and is dating Nicole Martin Relationship Nicole Martin In season 2, Nicole begins recieving gifts from a secret admirer. That admirer turns out to be Adam, who tells Nicole that he has a crush on her. She turns him down because she is happily dating Dillon, but agrees to be friends. At the same time that Nicole starts to think she might have a crush on Adam, he finds out about Dillon's abuse. Adam and Nicole keep each other's secrets about the abuse and the cutting until Nicole is seriously injured and ends up in the hospital. Adam gives her strength to deal with the pain of lsoing such an important part of her life. Nicole realizes that she loves Adam for what he did to help her, and they begin dating. Songs Season Two Solos (In a Group Number) #Don't Keep Me Waiting' (It's Britney, Bitch) ''(with Lana & Natasha) #'We Will Rock You/I Love Rock N' Roll/Beverly Hills' (Mash It Up!) (with Lana, Natasha, India, Scarlett, Samantha & Karina) #'Winter Wonderland' (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Bella, Rachel, Miles, Natasha, Chad, Declan & Taylor) #'New Divide' (New Divide) (with Lana, Kevin & Honey) #'A Night To Remember' (A Night To Remember) (with Declan, Dillon, Nicole, Honey, Natasha & Ana) #'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon, James, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Ana, Lana & Rose) #'Into the Groove' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Ana, Karina, Natasha & Scarlett) #'Gold Forever' (Gold Forever) (with Miles, Jaxon, Kevin & Evan) Season Three Solos #'Mr. Know It All' (Days of Glory) #'Just the Way You Are' (Self-Esteem) #'My Christmas List '(Miracle At McKinley) #'The Rescue '(Face Down) #'The Last Night '(Truth or Dare) #'This Love '(Idol Worship) Duets #'M!ssunderztood '(Nicole) (God Is A DJ) #'Somebody's Watching Me '(Lana) (Ghost) #'Never Again' (Miles) (Face Down) #'Broken' (Nicole) ''(Face Down) #'So This Is Love (Nicole) ''(Be Our Guest) Solos (In a Group Number) #'Party In The USA (Night Out) (with Jaxon & Kevin) #'Thriller '(Ghost) (with Evan, Lana, Bella, Kevin, Taylor, Ana, Jaxon & Chuck) #'Hand In My Pocket '(Show Choir Showdown) (with Lana & Jaxon) Season 4 Solos #'Eat It '(Weird) Duets #'Brick By Boring Brick '(Miles) (Rock the Halls) #'Perfect Lover '(Nicole) (Gimme More) #'Everything '(Nicole) (Jagged Little Pill) #'I've Had The Time Of My Life '(Nicole) (Party Like It's Prom Night) Solos (In a Group Number) #'No Diggity '(The School of Hip-Hop) (with Evan, Jaxon, Bella, Kevin, Ana, James, Monique & Rose) #'When You Were Young '(Rock the Halls) (with Lucas & Kevin) #'Live While We're Young '(Now or Never) (with Nicole, Aldy, Taylor, Jaxon, Miles, Evan, McKenzie, Kevin & Bella) #'Don't You (Forget About Me)' (Graduation Part II) (with James, Ana, Kevin, Reece & Taylor) Gallery 600full-logan-lerman.jpg adam3.jpg tumblr_m0r4msGNcn1rogm0lo1_400.png tumblr_m1m9cftw051qa48spo1_500.png Adam2.jpg AdamSE.jpg|Self-Esteem AdamS3.jpg|Season Two Adam's romo Pic Adam-New.jpg|Season Three's Adam AdamS5Promo.jpg|Adam's Season Five Promotional Pic Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Season Two Characters Category:Former Femme Fatales Members Category:New Directions Members